


A Bad Yelp Review Waiting to Happen

by Swoonz13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoonz13/pseuds/Swoonz13
Summary: “Chloe Cornelia Decker,” he said affecting an American accent, “Will you marry me?”“My middle name is Jane.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 32
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking this takes place sometime in season 1. 
> 
> I own nothing, this is just for fun.

Trapped beneath a frozen lake was not how Chloe Decker expected to die, not since she was from LA. But as her body spasmed in pain from the frigid temperature, and her lungs ached from lack of oxygen, she bore but one name on her lips.

—

“Dad-dammit, Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed. He huddled close to the car hoping to absorb some residual heat from the engine.

“Wuss,” she replied.

“It’s bloody freezing.”

Chloe pulled her gloves on, and flipped up her hood, before adjusting Lucifer’s scarf. 

“Blend,” she reminded him patiently.

He briefly pouted, but nodded. 

They’d tracked Marshall Manning down to this ski resort near Mount Shasta. He’d worked part-time as a ski instructor during the tourist season, and Chloe and Lucifer had left on their own accord to go undercover to investigate the rest of the staff.

Marshall wasn’t exactly a genius, and the hit that had been carried out on Byron Sanchez, a local club owner, seemed a might too sophisticated for the 22 year-old to mastermind all on his own. They had his prints, his DNA, and surveillance footage of him with the murder weapon, so on the surface it seemed like an open and shut case. He’d been arrested the following day.

Except Chloe had a gut feeling that there was more to it. Lucifer knew she didn’t buy the official line almost immediately, and he trusted her instincts automatically. So, they’d taken matters into their own hands. While Marshall sat in holding, Lucifer had booked their travel arrangements. 

Chloe approached the concierge desk with a bright smile on her face.

“Checking in!” She chirped. She hung on Lucifer’s arm affecting a bubbly, excited energy.

“Name?”

“Morningstar,” Lucifer said charmingly.

“Mr. & Mrs.!” Chloe beamed. “We’re on our honeymoon!” she gushed.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but managed to check the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, my sweetie-pie is just dying to freeze her knickers off in this Dad-forsaken wasteland of ice and misery,” he replied.

Chloe kicked him.

“Ow!” he protested.

She laughed and patted his arm goading him to join in. He laughed begrudgingly.

“Aren’t you two sweet?” the elderly woman behind the desk proclaimed as she checked them in. 

Lucifer collected their room keys and they headed to the elevators.

“You could at least pretend to be happy to be here,” Chloe said as they waited.

“I am not fond,” he said measuredly, “of the cold. I came from Hell, then I moved to Los Angeles. You do the math,” he replied.

They boarded the elevator, and Lucifer selected their floor. He handed her a room key. She frowned.

“One room?” she asked.

“Yes, well, we’re on our honeymoon, darling,” he said. “I booked us a suite. Don’t worry, you’ll have your own room to strip naked and hog the bed.”

“One time. I did that one time.”

“Nice view, anyway,” he said to himself.

“Excuse me?” 

“The room, Detective. It should give us a bird’s eye view of the property. Good for surveillance. Though you’re not wrong. You have kept it tight.”

Chloe clenched her jaw.

“I‘ve seen you naked, too, you know,” she said petulantly.

The doors opened and they entered their room. 

He was not wrong about the view. The scene from their panorama window looked like something she might select as her screensaver during the winter season when she dreamed of snow on Christmas. It took her breath away. 

“Champagne?” Lucifer offered having discovered their honeymooners’ welcome package.

She laughed, and shed her coat. “How many times have you done this?” she asked knowingly.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, pouring her a glass. He handed it to her and poured one for himself.

“Honeymoon package at a resort?” she said taking a sip. “Seems like something out of your playbook.”

“I do not have a playbook, Detective.” He took a sip of his champagne and made a face. “This is bloody awful.”

She laughed. 

“So what’s the plan?” Lucifer asked her conspiratorially.

She bit her lip. “We need to monitor staff activity. I think the best thing we can do tonight, is go downstairs for a while, talk to a few people, see if anyone knows our victim.”

“Alright, well, let’s get cleaned up,” he said setting his glass down. “We can start at dinner. I made us a reservation at Flocon de Neige.”

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“What part of honeymoon don’t you understand, Detective? We’ve got to eat.”

“Fine. Actually, it’s not a bad idea. Restaurant staff tend to be chatty. I just hope I brought something nice enough for your fancy-schmancy dinner plans.”

He shook his head. “Really, Detective. Would it kill you to break out a little black dress and some heels?”

She shrugged, and wheeled her suitcase into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Lucifer was adjusting his cufflinks when the door to Chloe’s room opened. She emerged clad in a rosy pink lace dress that fell just above her knee. Her hair was swept up in a French twist that left her shoulders bare.

He smiled. “Well, don’t you clean up nicely.”

“Thanks,” she said. “You look very handsome, too.”

He wore a dark three piece suit with a crisp white shirt. He’d opted for a blood red pocket square to complete his ensemble.

He smiled warmly and offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

“Wait,” Chloe said. “I almost forgot.”

She rushed into her room and emerged with a small makeup bag. She unzipped it and tapped 3 rings out into her hand.

“They were mine and Dan’s,” she explained. 

Lucifer held up her old engagement ring to the light. 

“Why on earth did you say yes to this man?” he said disapprovingly.

“Because he was sweet.” She smiled sadly.

Lucifer noticed her shift in mood. He dropped to one knee in front of her.

“Chloe Cornelia Decker,” he said affecting an American accent, “Will you marry me?”

“My middle name is Jane,” she said flatly, but she offered him her hand anyway. He slid the ring on her finger, and stood up.

“Jane? No wonder you agreed to marry poor Daniel. Everything in your life is boring, right down to your middle name.”

She slid the wedding band on over her engagement ring, and took his left hand.

“Why? What’s yours?” She asked as she slid Dan’s old ring onto his finger.

He examined his hand distastefully. “Officially, I don’t have one, anymore.”

“Oh, so you used to?”

He paused, and she got the impression he thought he’d said too much.

“You almost told me your real name,” she teased.

“This is my real name,” he replied breezily.

“And you’re the devil,” she said.

“I am, indeed.”

—

They were seated at a far table next to the window. Chloe noticed Lucifer continuing to twist the wedding band, and she concealed a smile. 

“Not your style?” she asked knowingly.

“I can’t help it if it’s too big,” he said defensively.

The waiter approached, and Chloe took Lucifer’s hand.

“We have to check it out when we get back home!” she said. “La Mer is right on the beach, and I hear they have a special drink just for newly weds!”

Lucifer glanced at the waiter. “I’m not sure, darling” he replied. He turned to the waiter. “Do you know anything about La Mer? I heard it’s run by some skeezy mob boss, Sanchez, or something?”

“I’m not sure...” she said worriedly. “I’m Tanya, and I’ll be your server. I hear you’ll be participating in our tasting menu tonight.”

Chloe glanced at Lucifer questioningly. 

“Yes, thank you, Tanya,” he replied.

“Great, so chef Thomas will be taking care of everything tonight. All you two lovebirds need to do is sit back and enjoy.”

They watched her leave, and Chloe scowled.

“Well, she seemed flustered,” Lucifer said.

“Lucifer, you realize this is not really our honeymoon.”

He looked quizzically at her. “Yes, I’m aware, Detective.”

“Then why are we doing the tasting menu?”

Chef Thomas wheeled out their first course.

“With love, to our newlyweds,” he said affecting a small bow.

“Delightful,” Lucifer said. “Tell me, Thomas? Have you ever heard of club La Mer? My wife is dying to go, but I’d rather get a man’s opinion.”

Chloe blinked, and smiled.

“La Mer? My cousin Arnie worked there for a few years back in college,” he said. “Gorgeous views. I’m sure your bride will be very happy there.” He turned and left.

“Good move,” Chloe said taking a sip of water.

“I think you’ll find I’m excellent at chess, Detective.”

“So, our waiter was spooked, and Chef Thomas has connections...” Chloe recounted quietly.

Lucifer popped an hors d’oeuvre in his mouth. “That is brilliant,” he said.

“Lucifer, we’re not here to eat.”

“We kind of are though,” he said holding up the second hors d’oeuvre for her.

“So cute!” the elderly concierge cooed walking by. 

Chloe opened her mouth and let him feed her. Her eyes widened in surprise. 

“That’s delicious,” she said.

“Right?” Lucifer agreed. “I must admit I’m rooting for Chef Thomas as our killer. That way I’ll at least have access to his talents in eternity.”

She grinned, but rolled her eyes. “Right, because you’re Satan.”

He winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

When they’d finished their meal, Lucifer had led Chloe to the bar for a nightcap and further interrogation.

“Hello, barkeep,” he said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

The woman giggled, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“I’m Matilda,” she said flirtatiously.

“Well, hello, Matilda. I’ll have a scotch and water, and my bride will have—“

“Nothing for me thanks,” she said apologetically. She hung on Lucifer’s arm. 

“Say,” she leaned into Matilda conspiratorially, “Do you know Marshall?”

The woman nodded. “Marshall taught me to ski,” she said as she produced Lucifer’s drink.

“Is he available for lessons? I heard he was the best,” Chloe said.

“Uh...I’m sure Mona can help you with that,” she said carefully. “You’ve already met her. She runs the concierge desk.”

“Thanks!” Chloe said.

Matilda moved to the opposite end of the bar to attend to more guests. She bent over to retrieve something from underneath and Lucifer leered.

Chloe elbowed him. “We’re on our honeymoon,” she reminded him.

“Married, not dead, Detective,” he quipped.

“You call your wife detective?” The waiter Tanya said from a standing table behind them.

Lucifer blanched, but Chloe patted his arm.

“Pet name,” she said sweetly. “I scoped him out after we first met.”

Lucifer nodded. “My little Sherlock Holmes,” he agreed. 

Tanya’s brow furrowed, but she didn’t say anything else.

“Come now, Detective,” Lucifer punctuated the nickname, “we’ve a long night ahead of us.” He leaned into the waitress, “We waited,” he said. He smacked Chloe on the rear, and she blushed.

“I’m getting you for that later,” she said under her breath as he led her to the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Upon returning to the room, Chloe took a shower and dressed in sweats and a pair of comfy socks. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and brushed her teeth.

She retrieved a notepad, her binoculars and a throw, and set up shop on the room’s couch.

Lucifer was already waiting by the window in his shirtsleeves.

“Quick thinking on the pet name,” he said.

“Thanks,” she replied jotting down notes from their earlier encounters. “You might want to stick to my actual name, though. For the rest of the trip, anyway.”

“I’ll try, Chloe.” He grinned at her.

He twisted Dan’s ring absentmindedly. Chloe held out her hand.

“You don’t have to keep wearing that,” she said.

He opened and closed his fist a few times. “It’s fine. I’m getting used to it,” he said.

“Your call,” she replied.

A knock sounded at the door.

“Special delivery for Mr. & Mrs. Morningstar,” a woman’s voice called.

Chloe and Lucifer locked eyes. 

“It’s after midnight. Who disturbs newlyweds this late?” Chloe said quietly. She reached for her gun.

Lucifer ripped his shirt open and ruffled his hair. She raised her eyebrows.

“Undercover,” he said pointedly. He frowned at her. “This is what you wear on your honeymoon.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but pulled her sweatshirt off revealing a lacy bralette. She took her hair down, and pulled the throw over her lap to hide her sweatpants.

Lucifer grinned wolfishly.

“Keep your eyes to yourself” she warned, motioning for him to get the door. She concealed her weapon beneath the throw.

“Yes?” he said frustratedly opening the door.

Mona, the elderly concierge, smiled back at him. “Sweets for our sweethearts!” She said attempting to push past him with a rolling cart.

“This is hardly a good time for that,” he said.

“It’s tradition,” Mona countered.

“Lucifer,” Chloe’s voice filtered out to them, “come back to bed.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at the woman pointedly.

“Room service!” she called brightly past him.

Lucifer threw a look over his shoulder to see if he could catch a glimpse of Chloe. She wasn’t visible from the room door.

“Fine, I’ll take it,” Lucifer said, grabbing the cart. He pulled it inside, and slammed the door in the woman’s face.

“What is it?” Chloe asked as he wheeled it into the sitting area gun drawn.

“A bad Yelp review waiting to happen,” he said. He removed the dish cover to reveal six chocolate covered strawberries. 

Chloe laughed, and put her weapon down.

Lucifer picked one up, smelled it then took a bite. 

“Chef Thomas,” he said appreciatively. “Definitely our killer.”

He offered her one, and she took it with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Chloe took a sip of coffee, and watched from the window. If she sat in just the right place she could barely catch the corner of the staff entrance door. 

She rolled her neck. 

“Why would anyone voluntarily come here for their honeymoon?” Lucifer said pulling up a chair next to her.

“I don’t know,” she said, “The chilly weather’s good for cuddling. Kind of romantic.”

Lucifer snorted.

“What? The devil not a cuddler?”

“Most assuredly not,” he said. “Why? Is this where you and Detective Douche went?”

“Uh, no,” she said quietly.

“Oh? Did Douche take you somewhere warm so you could prance around in a bikini for him?”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” she said. She removed her rings, and sat them on the window ledge. “The divorce finalized Friday,” she said quietly.

Lucifer studied her. “My apologies, Detective.” 

“No, it’s fine,” she said.

“Disneyland,” she said after a moment. “Dan took me to Disneyland.”

“Bloody hell,” he chuckled. “That’s sounds...”

“Go ahead,” she said shaking her head in embarrassment.

“Awful. Just terrible. Screaming children, mouse ears, furries,” he shuddered.

She crossed her arms, but couldn’t help her smile. “Where would you take me?” she challenged.

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m flattered, Detective, but I’m not exactly the marrying kind.”

“Hypothetically.” She rolled her eyes.

He sat back and pursed his lips, studying her.

“Europe,” he said after a moment. “We’d tour Europe.”

“I’d finally get to see your homeland.” She grinned.

“For the last time: I’m not British,” he said.

“Let me guess,” she said, crossing her arms. “You’d take me to Rome.”

He made a face. “If you insist. Frankly, it’s not my cup of tea. Too many cathedrals.” He shuddered.

She laughed.

Movement below pulled their attention. A figure—in the dark it was too difficult to make out anymore than that— was dragging what appeared to be garbage bag.

“Hello,” Lucifer said. 

He grabbed the binoculars from behind them and took a peak. He passed them to Chloe. She adjusted them, and with their night vision capabilities caught Chef Thomas hoisting the bag into his car trunk.

“Called it,” Lucifer said. He stood up and pulled on his coat. 

“Could be nothing,” Chloe said. “Leftovers?”

“All the more reason to investigate, Detective!”

“Fine. You go, quietly. I’ll stay here. If you see something, text me. Do not engage,” she warned.

“Never,” he assured her holding up his left hand. “I’m already taken.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Lucifer shivered as he stepped out into the snow. He glanced furtively around, and crept towards the car. He studied the trunk for a moment, and knocked his fist over the locking mechanism. It popped open, and he grinned.

He reached for the bag, and untied it. It was filled with shredded documents. He frowned.

A click sounded behind him.

“Back up,” Chef Thomas said. “Turn around, slowly.”

Lucifer pocketed a handful of the paper shreds, before raising his hands and complying.

“Chef Thomas,” he said grinning. “I had hoped it was you.”

“Shut up!”

Lucifer glanced at the revolver, and back at the trembling man. “Are you going to shoot me?”

“Get on the ground!” he demanded.

“What’s with the confetti, Thomas?” Lucifer asked, ignoring the man’s demands.

“It was supposed to be over with! But you cops,” he spat.

“I’m not a police officer,” Lucifer said. 

“Right, and that hot little number isn’t a detective,” Thomas replied aiming the gun.

“No, she most definitely is,” Lucifer allowed. “Tell me, Thomas...” Lucifer took a step forward, “What do you desire?”

Thomas swallowed, and blinked. “Um, I...”

“Yes?” Lucifer urged, taking the gun from his hands.

“I want out,” Thomas said. “She won’t let me out,” he moaned scrubbing his face.

“She?” Lucifer blinked.

But before he could reply, Lucifer buckled under a blow to the back of his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

When he came to, he was strapped to a chair via zip tie. He seemed to be in some sort of cabin. He blinked and realized he could see his breath, and his bones ached from the cold. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe’s voice was next to him, concerned.

“Detective,” he managed, “where are we?”

“On the lake,” she said pulling at her bindings. “As far as I can tell.”

“What happened?”

“The room service cart,” she said, teeth chattering, “I think it was bugged.”

“Right...” he said.

“They came for me a few minutes after you left.” 

The cabin door opened and the sweet elderly concierge smiled at them.

“Glad you’re awake!” She chirped.

“Mona,” Lucifer said in surprise.

“I brought you some soup,” she said setting down two styrofoam cups.

Chloe eyed her suspiciously.

“Now, now, dear,” Mona said pulling a vial from her back pocket. She poured a few drops into each cup. “This should make things go much faster.”

“What is that?” Chloe demanded.

“Just a little something to help you sleep,” she replied. “Who’s first?”

“Thomas said he wanted out,” Lucifer said. “Out of what exactly?”

Mona grinned. “We have a volunteer!” She grabbed a cup, and walked up to Lucifer.

“Mona, stop,” Chloe said. “Don’t make things worse than they already are.”

She’d grabbed Lucifer’s face roughly in one hand and brought the cup to his lips.

“It’s just a sedative, Mrs. Morningstar. He’ll go to sleep, then we’ll drop him through a hole in the ice. Accidents happen.” 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her and refused to open his mouth.

“What is this? Did you owe him money? Was he threatening you?” Chloe said finding some slack in one wrist tie.

Mona rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said letting Lucifer go. “You’ll be dead anyway.”  
She took a step toward Chloe. “Byron and I had a deal. I’d use my retirement fund to buy him out of La Mer.”

“But he reneged,” Chloe said.

“He wanted twice as much. So, I got some of the staff to help me. We skimmed a few thousand.”

“What about Marshall? Did our studly ski instructor gain a conscience?” Lucifer asked.

Mona laughed. “Dumb kid,” she said. “He was going to rat us out to the owner and to Byron.”

“So you killed Byron, and framed him for it. Two birds, one stone. Brilliant,” Lucifer said.

Mona shrugged. She stopped in front of Chloe. 

“Drink up,” she said. She pinched Chloe’s nose and she struggled to pull away. “Don’t fight it.”

Lucifer snapped his arms free of his bindings. Mona blinked.

“How?” 

He pulled his legs free, and grabbed her arm, yanking her away from Chloe.

“Get away from my wife,” he said ominously.

Chloe pulled at her loose strap and managed to get her arm free. She worked at the other zip tie quickly while Lucifer backed Mona into a corner.

“No! God, please!” Mona wailed.

“Oh, I’m afraid dear old Dad can’t help you, now,” Lucifer said darkly.

The woman curled into a ball on the floor covering her face in horror.

Chloe finally freed her other hand.

“Lucifer,” she called.

He stood staring down at the woman for a moment longer, chest heaving. 

“Hey, a little help?” Chloe said soothingly.

He shook himself, and turned to kneel by her side. He made quick work of the bonds at her ankles.

“Should get an official confession, now,” he said lightly. 

She rubbed her wrists. “I’ll call it in,” she said, reaching for her cellphone.

He nodded, and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

She stepped out onto the ice, but was met with the business end of a revolver. Tanya grabbed her and pressed the gun to her temple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

“Mom?” Tanya called. “You okay?” She tightened her grip on Chloe’s neck and pressed the gun deeper into her temple.

Mona whimpered.

Lucifer frowned, and held his palms up.

“Let her go, Tanya,” he said evenly.

Chloe grasped at the woman’s arm around her neck. “Lucifer,” she warned.

“Give me my mom,” Tanya said, “or I’ll blow her brains out.”

Lucifer, still palms up, backed slowly against the back wall of the cabin.

“Mom, come on!” Tanya said without breaking eye contact with Lucifer.

Mona’s eyes darted wildly around the room. Once she was satisfied Lucifer was far enough away, she crawled out of the door.

“Alright,” Lucifer said, “You’ve got your mum. Now, let the Detective go.”

Tanya licked her lips, and glanced at Chloe, then back to Lucifer. “No,” she said. “She’s coming with me. Call it insurance.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “I gave you your mother, you give me the Detective. That was the deal.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe said. “It’s okay.”

“We’re going to back out of here nice and slow,” Tanya said tightening her grip on Chloe. Chloe winced. “You’re going to stay here, and count to one hundred.”

Lucifer swallowed. He locked eyes with Chloe.

“You’ll let her go?” he said.

“As long as I’m not followed,” Tanya said.

He clenched his fists. “Deal.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Chloe stumbled and tried not to slip as Tanya backed them away from the cabin. 

“I don’t hear counting!” Tanya called.

“Five! Six! Seven! Eight!” Lucifer’s voice called from inside the cabin tensely.

“You ever hit that?” she asked Chloe conversationally. 

“He’s my partner,” she bit out.

Tanya hummed. “Too bad. He’s a snack.”

When they were far enough away, Tanya turned them towards the tree line. Chloe saw a snow mobile in the distance.

“Sadly,” Tanya said, “There’s only room for two.” She brought Chloe to the edge of a hole freshly cut for ice fishing.

“Tanya,” Chloe said evenly.

“Bet you wished you’d slept with him, now,” she said before she pushed Chloe in.

Chloe cracked her head on the edge as she fell in, and saw stars. Then the air was ripped from her lungs as the frigid water caused her body to spasm. She blinked and and tried to fight, tried to find the hole where she’d entered, but the darkness and stabbing pain kept her disoriented. She struggled and scratched at the ice above her, but her lungs burned, and her head ached. 

Realization dawned on her like a warm, comforting blanket. She wasn’t going to survive. 

She scratched weakly at the ice one last time, and exhausted, exhaled his name.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Lucifer finished his count and charged the door. They were nowhere in sight.

He exhaled heavily. He’d promised he wouldn’t follow Tanya, but he never said anything about Mona. 

He found the scrambling footsteps in the snow and started out. He’d made it about halfway across the lake when he heard a splash. Somewhere in the distance he heard an engine start up.

He rushed forward, and almost tumbled headlong into a hole in the ice. He saw blood on the rim.

“Detective!” He called, panicked. 

He dropped to his hands and knees at the edge, and swiped his finger through the red stain. He tasted it, and his chest constricted. It was human.

“Detective!”

He searched the small opening in the water hopelessly. It was pitch black. Steeling himself, he reached into the icy depths blindly feeling desperately for her. He found nothing.

He scrubbed his face and closed his eyes. He swallowed and screamed in frustration.

She was here. She was here somewhere. He had to find her, he had to—

“Lucifer,” he felt rather than heard her whisper his name. It tugged at his core, pulling him to a spot ten feet away. 

He couldn’t see her. The ice was too thick, but he knew she was there. 

Is this what prayer felt like?

He stood up, and brought his heel down hard on the surface. The ice cracked. He did it again, and again. Finally, he was able to grasp a jagged sheet and toss it away. 

He dropped to his knees and reached in. He found the back of her shirt and yanked her out of the water. 

“Detective?” He smoothed her wet hair away from her face. She wasn’t breathing, and her skin was so cold.

He cradled her to his chest and searched for somewhere, anywhere to take her. He had to get her warm. He had to get her breathing.

His eyes found a light source up the embankment about 20 yards away. 

“Hold on, Detective,” he said.

He burst through the cabin doors and was relieved to find a fire roaring in the wood stove. He laid her on the floor and began performing CPR.

“What in the hell?” a voice said behind him.

Chloe coughed, and Lucifer sagged in relief. He started peeling her wet clothes from her.

“Buddy, what’s going on? Should I call 911?” 

“Please,” he said stripping himself of his jacket and wrapping her in it. 

A woman dropped to her knees beside him and covered Chloe with a thick flannel comforter.

“Yeah, uh, I’m not sure what happened?” he heard the male voice say into the phone.

Lucifer stroked Chloe’s cheek. “She fell through the ice,” he said.

The woman took his hand. “She’s going to be okay. You saved her. Your wife is going to be fine.”

He furrowed his brow, ready to protest, but a glint from his left hand caught him. He was still wearing Dan’s ring.

He chuckled, and scrubbed his hand over his face nodding. He leaned back against the coffee table, and let his head lull back to stare skyward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Chloe came to in the hospital. Everything hurt. She let her eyes wander around the room slowly to get her bearings. 

Lucifer sat next to her, thumbing through a Travel magazine.

“Hey,” she said hoarsely.

He grinned at her, and dropped it onto the table next to him.

“There she is,” he breathed.

“What happened?” she asked.

“It seems you went for a swim. You’re lucky I’m a fast counter.”

She shot him a lopsided grin. “You saved me,” she said.

“I did,” he agreed.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

His eyes shone, and he cleared his throat. “Of course.”

She furrowed her brow and held his hand up. She closed her eyes and laughed quietly.

“You’re still wearing it,” she said.

He chuckled and removed the ring. “In all the excitement, I suppose I got used to it.”

“Did they get away?” she asked.

“For now,” he said lightly. “They won’t get far. Local police are looking for them. I gave my statement while you were out.”

She nodded and closed her eyes.

“Get some rest, Detective,” he said quietly. He started to leave, but she reached for his arm.

“Stay a little longer?” she asked sleepily.

He smiled sweetly. “‘Til death do us part.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

The drive back to LA had been as chock full of marriage puns as Lucifer could throw at her. She’d laughed and rolled her eyes and been happy just to be alive, bad jokes and all.

She stretched in the passenger seat, and watched the landscape thaw around her. 

“What I don’t understand,” she began, “is how you found me.”

Lucifer pursed his lips. “I’ve been wondering the same thing,” he admitted, glancing at her.

She turned to look at him.

“Did you...” he started, but thought better of it.

“Did I what?” she asked, curious.

He scrunched up his face, and shook his head. “Detective, did you pray... to me?”

She sat back against the window. “I said... or I guess I thought—your name,” she said slowly.

He let out a puff of air. “Well, that’s a first,” he said quietly.

She considered him. “Lucifer, did you hear me?”

He smiled, and didn’t answer her.

“Samael,” he said after a moment.

“What?”

“My middle name. It’s Samael.”

She grinned. “I can see why you ditched it.”


End file.
